


Invisible Hands Were Made For Loving

by SpacedOut



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, Hand Job, Humor, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Romance, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an old witch, a red potion bottle, and an invisible hand for Dan and Phil to realize that they are more than just heterosexual platonic best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Hands Were Made For Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this has been done before (at least in this fandom) so hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> Note: This is a fictional tale, I don't own Dan and Phil, I don't know their sexualities or if they are dating or not... blah blah blah you get the point.
> 
> Warning: launguage and sexy times.

The building itself looked like some sort of creepy cult gathering site that one would find in a Tim Burton movie. The sky was even a shade of dark gray and the London air was clouded with a misty fog. 

Dan looked up at the sign above him that had the words _Potions, Spells, And Spirits!_ written across it in bold squiggly letters. Yup, definitely a Tim Burton movie…

He looked over at Phil who was standing right beside him looking up at the sign with a much more enthusiastic expression than Dan wore. 

“Why on Earth did I let you drag me here?” Dan asked.

Phil rolled his eyes back at him, “Because you promised me that we would go explore London! Come on, Dan, we have been living in this city for 6 months now and we still haven’t done anything touristy yet. Besides, aren’t you interested with what’s inside here? It’s a witchcraft store!"

Dan studied the dingy building one last time before sighing, “I guess you’re right. I knew I was going to have to sell my soul to the Devil someday. Why not make it today?” Dan said sarcastically. 

Phil laughed and elbowed Dan in the arm, “That is not what we’re doing! We are just here to explore… no soul selling, Daniel.”

“Fine, as long as we buy some sort of spell or something so that we can test it out later and see if it works. We can even make a video with it.” Dan replied. 

“Deal,” Phil said as he went to pull the door open for Dan. 

Once they walked in, they were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of herbs perfuming the place. Dan wanted to cover his nose with his shirt, but a worker was standing at the checkout eyeing both of them down so he didn’t want to be rude. Dan saw Phil’s nose twitch and knew he wasn’t the only one dying of herb poisoning. 

The store itself was relatively small and very cabinesque. The shelves were all made from unshaved darkwood and the walls were cemented and washed with old water stains. Both Dan and Phil felt like they had walked into some sort of time machine that took them back to early the London days when women wore corsets and men wore fancy top hats and monocles. 

As they walked past the store owner, Dan couldn’t help but feel the woman’s gaze eating at his backside.

“What can I do for you boys?” she asked. Dan turned to her and almost shit himself.

She looked like witch. _Literally._ She was wearing a long black cloak and her skin looked old and saggy. She had stringy gray hair and even had a long, pointed nose just like the generic witches in fairytales. Dan would guess that she was in her late seventies or maybe even early eighties? Either way, the woman looked prehistoric and definitely played the role a witch perfectly. 

Phil’s eyes went wide when he saw her. “We’re just, uh, browsing,” he replied awkwardly. Dan nodded.

“Don’t be silly! No one ever walks into my store without a specific purpose! Let me guess… you two are getting married soon and are looking for some love potions? Maybe even erotica spell books?”

Phil nearly choked on air and Dan let out an obnoxious burst of laughter. Erotica spell books? Married?

“No, no. I think you have the wrong idea here... we’re just friends. We only came in here to look around. We don’t even study Wicca,” Dan responded. He could feel his face heating up. He looked over at Phil whose face was also turning a dark shade of red.

The witch shook her head, “Ahh, young love. So naïve. You two remind me of my nephew and his boyfriend.”

Was this really happening right now? Is this lady assuming that he and Phil are actually dating? Dan thought.

Dan liked the idea of him and Phil being together if he was being honest, but it was quite obvious Phil had befriended him with the intention of being friends. Nothing more. 

Yes, that realization hurt Dan a lot, but he had come to terms with that a long time ago. Besides, Phil liked girls as far as he knew and Dan doesn’t exactly fall under the category of being a female… unless of course he puts on the brown wig and models as Kristen Stewart.

The look of absolute horror glowing in Phil’s eyes at the witch’s words only further solidified Dan’s belief that Phil didn’t like him like _that._

Phil did what he always did when he was in an awkward situation. He chuckled and walked away. He left Dan alone standing in front of the elderly woman. 

Dan was going to give Phil hell later for running off and leaving him to deal with a creepy witch who apparently was a strong supporter of homosexuality.

“I’m sure your nephew is really nice, but really, me and Phil aren’t married or even dating.” Dan wasn’t quite sure what else to say.

“I suppose you guys aren’t, but I get the feeling that you wish it were so. Am I right? I am psychic, you know.”

Okay, this is getting weird, Dan thought as he just sort of showed his teeth to the store owner. That’s what he does when he doesn’t know how to respond; he just sorta opens his mouth and smiles like he’s in a Colgate Toothpaste commercial. God, he needed to stop doing that…

The witch chuckled at Dan’s surprised expression and turned around to grab a dark red bottle from the shelf behind the counter. Dan looked at all the potion bottles and books on the walls. They looked extremely old and the potion’s contents definitely did not look approved by any government safety regulations. 

The elderly woman turned back around and handed the bottle to Dan. It was about the size of his hand and the liquid inside was blood red. Dan nearly dropped it.

“What is this?” he asked nervously. If she was about to do some creepy voodoo on him, he was about to dip out and leave Phil behind to deal with the crazy hag. Serves him right for walking away earlier…

“This is the solution to all of your problems,” the woman answered like it was obvious.

Dan studied the bottle. There were no nutrition facts or ingredient information on the back to prove it was just an edible souvenir for London tourists. If anything, it looked like something from a horror movie. 

“I don’t have to drink this or anything… do I?” Dan asked. There was NO WAY IN HELL he was about to consume something that didn’t even tell him the ingredients. For all he knew, there could be bat blood in it.

“No, but now that I have given it to you it should start working immediately. Since you remind me so much of my nephew, I’ll give it to you free of charge,” the witch said with a grin.

Just before Dan could protest, Phil appeared from behind one of the aisle ways. “Look what I found, Dan! It’s a potion that gets rid of house mice! This is the perfect way of getting rid of Dan and Phil Jr. without being inhumane!” Phil held up a green bottle that was a bit larger than the one Dan held in his hand.

“I don’t know, Phil. That looks pretty inhumane if you ask me,” Dan replied. He slid the red bottle that the witch had handed him into his pocket. He’ll have to investigate what exactly she gave him later.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” the woman interrupted, “the incantation and mixture is supposed to teleport them into the woods with Spice herb and Fungle root. No harm will be done.”

Phil smiled and shrugged at Dan, “See? Told you.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Right. Okay, well I’ve had enough of this place for one lifetime. Let’s go get Starbucks and call it a day, shall we?”

After Phil paid they headed for the door. Right as Dan was leaving, he heard the witch laughing as she called after them, “You two boys have fun!” 

Dan shuddered as soon as he and Phil walked back out onto the London streets. “Okay, so am I the only one who found that lady to be a total creep?”

Phil sighed, “She seemed nice. A little weird, but nice.”

“OH WHATEVER…. Says the best friend who walked away and made me stand there and converse about devil worship with her!” Dan huffed as they headed to the Starbucks down the street.

Phil stared at Dan with concern filling his eyes, “No way. I’m sorry! You should have just followed me. Did she really scare you that bad?” Phil looked guilty.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully at Phil to show he really wasn’t angry. “No, I was lying about talking devil worship with her. Don’t worry, my soul is still intact.” Dan reached over and patted Phil on the back and opened the door for him as they headed into Starbucks. “Ladies first,” Dan teased. Phil grinned and swatted him away as he tried to lock Dan outside. 

Dan loved the way he and Phil could easily go from being adults to acting like toddlers within five seconds. 

“Come on! Let’s get some coffee and go home. I feel like we’ve been in the outside world for too long. I miss the internet already,” Dan said as they eventually made it to the counter after nearly breaking the Starbuck’s entrance.

_Caramel Macchiato, here I come._

~***~

Dan was sitting in his bedroom on the laptop when he heard his door open. He looked up to see Phil walking toward him, laptop in hand. 

He proceeded to lay right next to Dan on the bed, his head propped up on a pillow against the headboard. Even though he knows Phil doesn’t mean anything by it, Dan always feels his heart beat much faster when Phil gets too close to him. 

“So I was on Tumblr…” Phil started.

Dan immediately started laughing, “Oh God. This can’t end well…”

Phil shook his head and blushed. “I didn’t mean to, but I somehow managed to stumble into the Phan tag.” He turned his laptop toward Dan and showed him the artwork that people have done of them. Most of it was PG, but some of them were a bit pornographic which ended up making Dan turn extremely red.

“Oh my….Jesus!” Dan said as he covered his eyes at a cartoon of him in a very compromising position. Phil started laughing at Dan’s obvious discomfort.

“Why do you look so calm about this?” Dan asked, looking over at Phil. He was actually really curious. How was he able to look through all of that stuff without wanting to hide under his bed in embarrassment?

Phil almost looked sad because of Dan’s question. He watched Phil’s eyes look down at the bed sheets, then slowly back up at him. He immediately recovered with a smile, “Because I know that you and I are just friends.”

Dan tried not to visibly let it show, but if the way his heart felt after hearing Phil’s reply had a face, it would look absolutely crushed. _Just friends._

Dan mechanically produced a small smile for Phil, “Yeah. I guess you’re right. No need to feel awkward then… but I do know one thing, I DO NOT have washboard abs like this cartoon version of me.” Dan pointed a drawing of him someone made on Paint.

Phil laughed and shook his head, “Yeah, neither do I. I don’t think I have a penis the size of my forearm either so…” 

If Dan wasn’t red before, then he was now. Beet red. He hadn’t ever really thought of that aspect of Phil until Phil had brought it up. He was almost tempted to ask for Phil’s real size, but then realized how awkward and weird of a question that was. He eventually settled on giving a sarcastic reply, “Mine’s about the size of my forearm, so I guess they got that right.”

Dan felt like he had won a Grammy as he watched Phil’s face heat up and grin.

They ended up sitting there like that for awhile, both smiling into their laptops in content silence.

After a few minutes Phil pushed his laptop down and rolled out of Dan’s bed. “I’m going to go jump in the shower real quick. I say we order Chinese food for dinner tonight. Sound good?”

“There will never be a day where I turn down the offer of eating take-out for dinner… especially if it’s Chinese.”

Phil laughed, “It’s settled then. Could you order it right now while I shower?”

“FINE. You’re so needy these days, Phil.” Dan whined at the older boy at the doorway.

Phil picked up a Pikachu stuffed animal from the ground and threw it at Dan’s head and ran out. Dan tried to get him back by throwing his pillow but it was too late. Phil was already gone. 

After Dan closed his laptop, he walked out into the hallway. He heard the water running from the shower as he made his way to the living room. Phil always took all the hot water when he showered. It literally takes a whole day for the water to reheat itself for Dan’s shower. Yeah, there was no hope of him cleaning himself anytime soon.

Dan went to go dial the number to the Chinese place down the street when he felt a burst of heat start to rise in his stomach. Dan immediately sat down on the couch thinking that he was about pass out or something until he realized what the feeling really was.

Arousal.

Dan looked down at his jeans to see an erection forming against his zipper.

Wut.

All of a sudden Dan felt a hand on his self, pumping hard and fast around his shaft. Dan threw his head back against the couch cushion and arched his hips off of his seat. He had no idea what was going on and he wanted to just run away. He looked around the room to see if there was anyone or anything there that could be making it happen. The phantom hand started moving faster and faster as it twisted into him and made his breath quicken. He frantically undid the buttons of his pants and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Dan expected to find something, anything, going on with his dick that was making him feel like he was receiving a hand job but there was nothing but his erection pulsing and leaking with precum. As soon as he felt a finger slide over his slit, he decided that whatever was making this happen didn’t matter at the moment. All he focused on was the feeling he was being ambushed with. He laid back onto the couch cushion and held onto the pillows next to him for dear life as he felt every shock wave of pleasure that seethed through his body. 

He prayed that Phil wouldn’t hear what was going on from the bathroom as he allowed quiet moans to escape from his mouth. The phantom hand was soft and wet against his skin. It finally made him fall apart, making him cum all over his t-shirt as he arched into the orgasm and nearly shouted out words that he was pretty sure didn’t exist. 

After it was over, Dan took a deep breath and assessed the situation.

What. The. Hell.

Dan ran to his bedroom and shut the door. He changed his t-shirt immediately and threw it in the dirty clothes. He scrambled around the room for his laptop. Once he found it on his dresser he flipped the screen up and went straight to Google.

There has to be an explanation for this, Dan thought, that doesn’t just happen for no reason. 

He typed “random male orgasm” into the search box. All he got were forums of middle aged men talking about Viagra. Dan shuddered and returned to the search page.

He almost hesitated when he typed in “invisible hand job.” Rightfully so, Dan decided seconds later when porn sites and websites of stories from women who claimed to have had sex with ghosts were all that showed up in the results.

Dan heard his bedroom door open. He jumped about 5 feet off the bed before shutting his laptop. It was Phil in his towel dress. 

Phil turned his head sideways in confusion. “Are you okay, Dan?” he asked as he watched the younger boy stare at him with wide eyes. Dan looked guilty.

“Totally.”

“You changed your shirt?”

“Yeah, I was getting tired of wearing it. This one’s comfier,” Dan replied as he gestured toward his peach colored t-shirt filled with floating cat heads. 

“Oh, well I was just going to ask to use your blow dryer. Mine is still filled with flour after the lovely prank you pulled on me for your video.”

Dan stood up and walked over to the shelf where he kept his hair supplies. He handed Phil his dryer, “You have to admit it was a brilliantly executed prank though.”

“Yeah, brilliant. You still owe me a hair dryer...”

Dan rolled his eyes at the older boy, “yeah yeah.”

Phil smiled as they both headed out of Dan’s room and into Phil’s. 

Phil looked a little surprised when Dan sat down on the bed with him. Dan didn’t care. He didn’t want to be alone at the moment… especially after the incident on the couch.

“How was the shower? Take all the hot water again?” Dan asked trying to be casual. He was still on edge about what had just happened. He hoped Phil didn’t notice.

“Maybeeeee,” Phil replied as he turned on the blow dryer and grinned at Dan.

Dan watched as Phil’s hair blew in every which direction as he shook his head and combed through his hair with his hand. He tried not to stare, but watching Phil’s arm muscles tighten at the exertion of blow drying was oddly mesmerizing. 

“Did you call the Chinese place?” Phil asked loudly so that Dan would hear him over the noise of the blow dryer. Dan was suddenly taken out of his trance of watching Phil’s arms when he heard the question. 

Oops.

He had totally forgotten to order their food. He almost did call them... until he had randomly received one of the hottest orgasms that he’s ever had. 

“Oh my God. I’m sorry! I forgot.”

“Dannnnnnnnnnn.”

“I know! Sorry, I just got so preoccupied with the internet that it just kind of slipped my mind.” Dan wasn’t technically lying, but he did feel bad for not telling the whole truth. Telling Phil what really happened to him didn’t sound like a good idea though, so he decided that a white lie wouldn’t hurt. 

“It’s okay. I won’t stone you to death,” Phil laughed, “What we’re you doing on there, anyway? You looked a bit guilty when I walked in.”

Dan choked out a strained laugh/cough. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he just went with a generic answer, “I was on facebook.”

Phil gave him a look of disbelief, so Dan elaborated. “No seriously, I was. My old teacher from primary school added me and I was a little freaked out over her profile picture. Apparently she lost an arm in a boating accident.”

Okay, so that was a total lie, Dan thought as he did an internal facepalm. It looked like Phil bought it though because his eyes grew wide with interest. 

“Oh wow. That’s horrible,” Phil replied, “Imagine losing an arm!”

Dan forced a laugh. “Yeah,” he hurried and changed the subject, “But anyway, I’ll call up the Chinese place so we can eat soon. I’m starving!”

Before Phil could give him a reply, Dan crawled off the bed and went to grab his phone where he had left it in the living room.  
If he didn’t eat soon, he was sure to end up eating the furniture.

~***~

After they finished their Chinese, Phil offered to watch a movie. It turned out to be a quiet evening.

It was Dan’s favorite time of the day. Usually he and Phil would end up lying on opposite sides of the couch with their legs tangling in the middle while they either had the TV on or their laptops resting on their stomachs while they browsed the internet.

That night Phil wanted to watch Kill Bill for the billionth time. Dan didn’t mind, he actually appreciated the moments where he and Phil could just lay there and enjoy a movie together. Sometimes his feet would “accidentally” rest between Phil’s thighs and sometimes Phil’s legs would entwine with Dan’s. It was surprisingly never awkward when it happened. Dan silently appreciated how comfortable he and Phil were around each other. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

After the movie was over, they continued to lie on the couch and talk as the credits scrolled down the television screen.

“You know what they need to invent? A TV that you can jump inside of so that you can meet your favorite characters and hang out with them,” Phil said as he turned the volume down on the remote.

Dan laughed, “Can you imagine how horrific that could be though? What if you jumped inside Jurassic Park?”

“Well you obviously wouldn’t jump inside Jurassic Park unless you were crazy, Daniel! If I want to enjoy a nice relaxing TV experience, I would jump into something like My Little Pony.”

Dan literally snorted at Phil’s comment, “My Little Pony, Phil? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“It was an example!”

“Okay, fine. On the count of three, let’s say what TV show or movie that we would both jump into for a day. Ready?”

“3..2..1..”

“ADVENTURE TIME!” they shouted it at the same time. 

Both of them looked at each other with crazed eyes. Phil was the first to laugh, “Okay, that was scary.”

“Agreed,” Dan replied. Of course they would think the exact same thing...

“UNACCEPTABLEEEEEE!!!!” Phil yelled, nearly making Dan jumped.

Dan kicked Phil’s knee playfully with his foot as he giggled into the couch cushion.

Phil sat up on the couch and watched Dan with a smile slowly growing on his face. Dan noticed immediately and had to ask, “What?”

Phil continued to smile, “It’s nothing. I’m just really happy I guess.”

Dan looked up at Phil and grinned. He felt his cheeks heat up at Phil’s admission. 

“I’m really happy too,” Dan replied.

They sat there like that for a while, smiles on both of their faces. Dan felt like he was going to melt from all the euphoria filling the living room.

After a few minutes, Dan decided it was time for bed. He wished he could just float into his bedroom so he didn’t have to take the lengthy walk from the couch all the way to his bedroom but obviously Hover Crafts still haven’t been invented yet so he’s just going to have to deal with it. He slowly rose from the couch and stretched his tired muscles, “Are you going to be up for awhile?”

“Yeah, I might turn on another movie or something. Goodnight!”

“Night Phillipppp.”

Dan barely remembers changing out of his shirt and falling onto his bed. He almost immediately fell asleep.

~***~

Dan had barely been sleeping for an hour when he suddenly woke up from the feeling of heat pooling in his abdomen. The room was completely dark so he turned over and flipped the light switch that turned on his lamp. There was no one in the room. 

Dan once again felt his erection poking through his clothes. He threw open the bed covers to see nothing but his body laying on the mattress. Apparently the phantom hand returned, this time less rushed.

Dan threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. What is happening to me? He thought desperately as he felt the hand grasp onto the head of his dick lightly and felt it twist slowly and skillfully.

He pushed his pants down to see nothing other than his red erection lying almost flat against his stomach. The hand on him felt the same as before, soft and gentle. Dan turned his head into the pillow and tried to control his breathing as all the nerves in his body tingled from head to toe. His hips involuntarily thrusted into the hand’s grasp and Dan moaned and panted as he writhed in his bed with the overwhelming pleasure.

Dan held a hand over his mouth while the hand finished, causing him to cum hard onto his stomach for the second time that day.

He grabbed a towel from his dirty laundry bin and cleaned off his stomach. Once he was done, he sat back on the bed and stared down into the floor, deep in thought. How does this keep happening? 

He wasn’t necessarily complaining about these random feelings of arousal, yet he knew that he needed to figure out what was happening to him before something like that happens in front of Phil or while out in public. Just the thought made him already feel humiliated.

Dan walked out into the hallway. On his way to the bathroom, he heard a noise coming from the living room. At first he thought it was Phil still watching tv, until he suddenly heard his voice. 

Was Phil watching his videos? Dan thought as he quietly tiptoed down the hall to the entrance of the living room. Once he got there, he slowly moved his head to peak from behind the wall that hid the rest of his body.

What he saw nearly sent his body into shock.

Phil was lying against the side of the couch, facing Dan’s direction, with his laptop lying across his stomach. His jeans were blatantly pulled down below his hips.

Phil had watched one of Dan’s Youtube videos, his first Truth or Dare Video to be exact, and apparently had just finished masturbating to it.

Dan continued to watch as Phil paused the video to pull his pants back up. He got up from the couch and started approaching the hallway (possibly to go clean himself off in the bathroom… his pants were a bit of a mess) so Dan quickly backed up and nearly sprinted into his bedroom. He closed his door as silently as possible and nearly swan dived back into the bed in case Phil had heard him in the hallway.

After a few minutes, Dan saw the bathroom lights turn off from under his door and he heard Phil walk off into his own room.

Dan laid there for awhile thinking about what he just saw.

Phil. Masturbating. To. His. Videos.

Dan wasn’t quite sure how to respond. What was he going to say to Phil? Was he going to tell Phil? He had to tell Phil. No he didn’t.

Dan knew one thing was for certain. Phil apparently liked guys after all.

This is a good thing, Dan decided. Phil may actually have feelings for him. Either that or he just needed something to get off to and maybe Dan’s videos were convenient? 

Either way, now he knows the truth.

Suddenly, a realization hit Dan like a brick wall. 

Dan had felt the phantom hand around the time Phil must have been masturbating on the couch. Yesterday Phil was in the shower when Dan had the first experience with the whole random orgasm.

But is that even possible? Dan thought as he laid down and faced his back towards the wall. He stared at his bedroom door. He was debating on whether to confront Phil about this or to just pretend nothing ever happened, that is until he got hit by another sudden realization.

He jumped off the bed and ran to his dirty laundry bin in the corner of the room. He retrieved the pants that he had been wearing that day and flipped the jeans over to check the pockets.

Low and behold, the red potion fell out onto the floor.

_“You boys have fun!”_

It was the witch. She must have somehow noticed Dan’s attraction toward Phil and after telling her that they weren’t dating, she must have taken that as an opportunity to try and “bring them together.”

“More like scare the shit out of me,” Dan grumbled as he picked up the bottle and set it by his bed.

He got back into bed and threw the covers over himself. Not only does this mean that magic is real, but also that Phil was attracted to him and apparently liked to watch his videos as he “got off.”

Dan’s head was hurting. How the hell was he going to explain this to Phil? There was no way he can just let this continue. They were going to have to talk about this and go back to the witch’s store tomorrow to tell her to reverse whatever she did to them. For right now, Dan just wanted to sleep.

And so he did.

~***~

Dan woke up the next morning and had almost forgotten everything that had happened yesterday, that is, until he saw the red potion bottle sitting on his bedside table. Everything came flooding back to him. Today was the day he was going to have to tell Phil about their awkward situation.

He checked his phone and saw that it was 10:30am, a bit too early for his liking. He was about to roll over and go back to bed until he felt it. Again. 

Dan knew it wasn’t him because the hand was back, not fully grasping him but more a less stroking his member. 

Phil must be awake in his own bed doing the same thing to himself, Dan thought.

He grabbed the potion bottle and shot out of the bed and ran into the hallway toward Phil’s room. If there was a time or place to talk about something like this, now seemed like the perfect time. Dan looked down to see his dick poking through his sweatpants and tried to push it down. It was bad enough that he was about to walk in on his best friend, he didn’t want to walk in looking like _that._

He slammed open Phil’s bedroom door to find Phil awake in his bed. He had a hand under the cover which he quickly moved as soon as Dan made his entrance. Phil’s face looked flushed and guilty making Dan feel a bit better about the whole thing. At least he knew he wasn’t crazy now and that it really had been Phil the whole time. Now here came the hard part… trying to explain everything to him.

“What the hell are you doing, Dan?” Phil asked. He looked down at the tent from Dan’s sweats and his eyes immediately went wide.

Dan looked down at his sweats and felt his own face flush with embarrassment. He looked up and held the potion bottle in the air. Phi looked confused.

“The witch gave this to me yesterday. She didn’t tell me what it was and I decided that it was just some stupid fake potion that I could just set on my shelf for decoration or whatever. But apparently….. I guess it’s actually real…”

“What are you on about? Are you okay?” Phil sat up on the bed and shook his hair out with both hands. He always did that to his hair when he felt uncomfortable. 

“Uh, right. I don’t know how to tell you this exactly so I’m just going to say it and hope that you believe me. Oh God this is going to sound so weird…”

“What is it, Dan?!?”

“Every time you touch yourself..uh.. down there, I can feel it. When you were in the shower yesterday I felt it and when you were in the living room watching my Youtube videos I felt it and just about five minutes ago when I was laying in bed I felt it.”

Dan wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He felt his self get dizzy and go weak in the knees. He felt like he was going to fall over, so he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He was afraid to turn his head and look at Phil, but he had to.

Phil’s face went from confused to blank to completely shocked within nearly five seconds. Any other time Dan would have laughed, but right now didn’t seem to be the best time.

“What.” Phil said. It wasn’t a question. His voice sounded humiliated at first, which then turned to anger, “You were spying on me?!?!”

“No Phil! Did you not hear me? I didn’t even have to spy on you! Every time you touched yourself I felt it! Don’t you even get pissed off at me right now! I should be the one being angry if anything!” Dan shouted back.

He had no idea where his rage came from. He stood up and stomped across the room after watching Phil’s face sink with horror. He never shouted at Phil, ever. 

Dan made it to the door and paused. He was so tempted to just leave the room and slam the door and hide in his room for the rest of the day, but he stopped himself.

“Dan?”

He turned around and faced the black fringed boy still sitting on the bed, “Look, I’m just a little freaked out right now okay? This kind of stuff doesn’t happen.”

Phil looked down at his blue and green bed covers, “I’m sorry. I’m sick. I shouldn’t have done what I did.. I just—"

Dan walked back over to Phil and sat down at the edge of the bed, “Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault that this happened. It was the witch who gave the potion to me in the first place.”

“That’s not what I meant… I meant that I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t mean for you to see that… if you even did see anything.”

Oh.

Dan thought about it for a moment. He’s not mad at Phil for what he saw last night. He loved him. He had loved Phil for a while now, he just always figured that Phil only liked girls and wouldn’t be interested in a relationship with him. If anything, the whole situation was kind of enlightening. 

Maybe that’s what the witch wanted…

“It’s okay. It kind of… felt good.” Dan refused to look at Phil. Instead, he looked down at his hands and waited for Phil to say something. Anything.

“You don’t mean that.”

Dan’s head shot up and turned to face Phil. Phil looked like he had gotten his heart torn up into pieces and Dan didn’t understand why. 

“Yes, I do mean it. I’ve thought about you like that for a while now, Phil. I haven’t really said anything before because I figured that you just wanted to be heterosexual platonic best friends. I uh… hoped that’s changed. You watched my videos because you feel the same way, right?

Phil studied Dan’s face looking for any hint of a lie and found none. He smiled at the younger boy sitting across from him and flipped his fringe to the side.

“I never thought this would be the way I tell you this, but yeah. I’ve always wanted you, Dan. I was just afraid that you felt differently… I guess you could say that we’re both idiots for never bringing this up before…”

Dan laughed, “Yes. Major idiots.”

They sat there on the bed in silence for a while. Surprisingly, even after the whole weird predicament, Dan didn’t feel the least bit different sitting there with Phil. Before he was afraid everything between them would change for the worst, but so far he felt the exact same. If anything, he felt lighter and his heart was fluttering now that he knew Phil wanted him back. _Was that the butterflies that people say they get? Who knows._

After a few minutes, Dan finally broke the silence, “Well, now what? We should probably go to the witchcraft store and give the witch her potion back. Hopefully she can reverse whatever she did to us.”

Phil kept his eyes on Dan. His eyes were unblinking and they looked a darker shade of blue than normal. Dan thought Phil wasn’t about to answer him, until Phil finally said, “Wait. Can I try something first?”

Before Dan could answer him, Phil crawled out of the covers and over made his way to the edge of the bed with him. Dan felt his heart sink when Phil lifted his hand and held the side of his face gently, thumb lightly brushing over Dan’s cheek. 

At first Dan looked down, feeling overwhelmingly insecure about everything. He had just woken up and he usually didn’t let anyone come as close as 2 feet from him until he had at least dressed and showered. Phil didn’t care. He slowly moved in, and before Dan could even look up, Phil had placed a soft kiss onto his mouth. 

Dan’s eyes went completely wide as Phil’s lips left his. Phil backed up to give Dan room just in case the younger boy was about to protest and run away from him.

Dan didn’t. Instead, he continued to stare at Phil for a long time, eyes wide and curious. 

Phil broke the heavy silence this time, “Was that okay? Are you okay? I’m sorry…”

Phil considered leaving the room to give Dan some space. He felt horrible. He looked like he just broke him. He really wanted to kiss Dan, but he never thought of the fact that maybe Dan didn’t want to kiss so him.

Phil was completely and utterly wrong. Before he could continue to his thoughts, the brown haired boy moved in close.

Dan wanted him more than anything. The kiss from Phil that still lingered on his lips confirmed everything for him. They had been best friends for years. They knew everything there is to know about one another. They knew every secret that stained their hearts. Now, Dan wanted more. Clearly, so did Phil.

Dan broke from his trance that Phil had sent him into and nearly pounced on the raven haired boy in front of him.

Phil fell back onto the bed, head falling perfectly onto the pillows. Dan was above him, legs straddling over his thighs as he pulled off his own t-shirt and threw it across the room.

At first Dan just looked at Phil, studying everything about him and his body. Phil stared up into Dan’s eyes and waited patiently for him. Phil felt like he was new territory being explored and he oddly loved every second of it. 

Dan had his hands planted on the mattress just above Phil’s shoulders. He slowly laid his body down on top of the older boy. He placed kiss on the top of Phil’s head and slowly kissed his way down to his mouth.

When he got to Phil’s ear, Dan whispered two words to him before gently nibbling at his earlobe before lifting his head back up and away from Phil.

Phil heard the words “Fuck me,” mouthed into his ear. He felt his own hips involuntarily thrust into Dan’s before he could even comprehend what was said or give a proper response. Dan moaned as he lifted his head up to look down into the blue eyes below him.

Phil watched as the boy above him grinned down at him. Before Dan even knew what was happening, he was suddenly thrown down into the sheets where Phil was laying just moments ago. His heart was pounding and his breath felt rushed. 

Phil watched Dan’s chest rise and fall quickly because of the sudden burst of movement of him flipping Dan over. He was mesmerized by it. Phil let his hand lay flat against the top of Dan’s chest and slowly dragged it down body. He felt Dan’s body sink into the bed further as the palm dragged over him.

He finally stopped his hand when he got to the bulge in Dan’s sweats. Phil gently stroked over Dan’s erection, making him whimper loudly as he dug his hands into the bed sheets with a tight grip. 

Phil used both hands to gradually pull Dan’s sweats and boxers down, exposing all of him. He dragged the sweats and boxers down until they were completely off of the brown haired boy and he carelessly tossed them onto the floor behind them. 

Dan sat up to meet Phil as he grabbed at the hem of Phil’s t-shirt and lifted it above his head.

Phil attempted to help, but Dan just swatted at Phil’s hands and giggled. He smiled at Dan as he watched him ball up the purple shirt and toss it somewhere to the left of them

“We wont be needing that anymore,” Dan teased.

Phil laughed as he slowly pushed Dan back onto the bed, head lying onto the pillows.

“We wont be needing these either,” Phil said as he gestured down at his pajama pants. He quickly pulled them down and off with one swift move, exposing him. His dick was clearly hard and leaking with precum. Dan’s mouth went completely dry at the sight of Phil naked above him.

Phil sat up and back onto his heels as his legs straddled Dan’s thighs. He looked over the potion bottle that was lying near Dan’s head and came up with an excellent idea.

Dan watched Phil’s eyes grown dark and dilated. He knew what he was thinking.

“So let’s see if this whole potion thing works, shall we?” Phil asked teasingly. Dan nodded and waited to see what he was going to next.

Phil gently fisted his own dick and slowly brought his hand up toward the head. He watched as Dan’s mouth fell open as he immediately lifted his hips into the touch of the invisible hand on his own body. 

It was slightly strange to see Phil touching himself and having Dan actually feel every move Phil made, but Dan didn’t mind at all. He watched as the older boy above him continued to stroke himself and moan into his own touch while feeling everything he did in his own dick. He felt the heat pool into his stomach while the invisible hand stroked more and more desperately as time went on. 

Dan moaned out loudly and threw his head back, exposing his neck to the cool temperature of the bedroom while he dug his heels into the mattress.

Phil watched in amazement as the younger boy writhed in the bed below him. He made a note in his head to remind himself to thank the old witch for the potion later. 

Dan’s panting and moans nearly sent Phil over the edge as he quickened the pace of his hand on his dick. Dan was nearly thrusting the air with every one of stroke of Phil’s as he called out desperately, 

“Harder. Fuck… please.”

Phil complied and seconds later he cried out Dan’s name repeatedly as he came hard onto his own stomach. 

Phil watched as Dan fell apart himself, body shaking into Phil’s “invisible” touch as he came all over himself. Dan’s hands were buried in the sheets with his eyes focused on Phil as he felt the orgasm travel from his groin to the rest of his body. 

After a few moments Dan felt himself go limp as all his weight fell back onto the bed, tired and worn. Phil leaned down over Dan and he gently pressed his body chaste against him. Dan lifted his head to meet Phil’s as he kissed him slowly, grins forming on both of their mouths. 

Phil hummed into the kiss. He let his mouth be in Dan’s full control while he grasped Dan’s hand with his own. 

They stayed there like that for a long time, moving positions from time to time. They ended up lying on their sides facing each other, legs scrambled together in the sheets just like they had the night before on the couch. Only this time it was no accident.

Dan ended up falling asleep so Phil just lay their and watched him. He watched as the brown haired boy’s chest rose and fell peacefully and he watched as his closed eyes twitched and his lips pressed together smoothly. 

Phil knew that later that day they were going to have to give the potion back, but he also knew that it wasn’t the end for them. He loved Dan and Dan loved him. The whole relationship thing was very new to them and he knew that it was going to take time to get used to and understand. Until then he was just going to enjoy Dan’s company and love him with everything he had in his heart. 

It was crazy that they had loved each other all along, but never said anything to the other about it before. Although the whole potion situation must have freaked Dan out pretty bad, he was thankful that it happened. The witch helped them realize that they were in love, they just didn’t really know it yet.

Phil smiled at Dan and threw an arm around him to pull him close as he closed his eyes and joined Dan in his dreams.

~***~

LATER:

Dan was the first one to march into the witchcraft store. Phil followed behind him, shaking his head and laughing as Dan stomped toward the cash register with the bottle held in hand.

“Okay, lady, we get it now. Thank you for playing match maker or whatever the hell you were doing when you gave this to me, but next time you try to hand me some mystical potion without warning me, I will make my own damn potion and….”

“Daniel! Calm down! Threatening her is not the greatest idea!” Phil said as he wrapped Dan into a full hug from behind. He tried to back Dan away from the cash register and away from the witch sitting behind the counter. For all he knows, the witch could pull out a wand and turn them both into toads or something.

She suddenly burst into malicious laughter.

“See! I told you that you guys were together! How did the potion work out for you?”

Phil could hear Dan grind his teeth in anger so he pushed him aside and walked up to the counter’s edge, red potion bottle in hand.

“We appreciate the kind gesture and all, but really… next time tell us what kind of magic you’re giving us. Better yet, don’t give us any magic or anything.” Phil said trying to be the voice of reason.

Phil grabbed the green bottle from Dan that they were going to use to get rid of the mice problem back at their flat and set it on the counter. “We want to exchange this as well.” Dan and Phil agreed to stay away from potions for a while, and besides, who knows what the green bottle could really do to them.

“Are you two sure you don’t want any erotica potions? I sure do have a lot in the back room!” The witch said.

“NO.” they both yelled in unison.

“Fine,” the witch replied as she handed Phil back the money for the potion, “Don’t forget to send me an invitation when you guys get married!”

Dan and Phil looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged both of them out of the store as quickly as possible.

After they exited the store, Dan wrapped Phil into a tight hug.

“I think we should wait awhile before we try touring London again…” Dan said, laying his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“I think you’re right,” Phil replied, “Let’s go home.”

They slowly released each other from the hug and began walking in the direction of their flat. 

Phil squeezed Dan’s hand, “I love you.”

Dan looked over and smiled at the older boy next to him.

“I love you too, Philip.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing sex into my phanfiction. Hopefully I did a good job with that? lol.
> 
> Comment/kudos if you'd like to hear more from me! :D


End file.
